Foxy
Foxy '''to lis-'''animatronik-pirat i "partner" Fredd'iego we wszystki fanowskich częściach The return to Freddy's. Jest także ''jedną z ośmiu postaci w 'The Return to Freddy's Classic.' Jego druga tekstura jest kopią '''Fox'iego' z Five nights at Freddy's 2. Początkujący mogą go rozpoznać po haku, opasce i ostrych zębach. Wygląd Foxy posiada dwa modele. Jeden w lokacjach i ikonie, a drugi w jumpscarze. Jego pierwszy model cechują dziury w kostiumie. Foxy posiada hak zamiast prawej ręki co upodabnia go do pirata. Jego nogi okrywają spodnie koloru brązowego do połowy, a dalej jest endoszkielet. Foxy jest czerwony, ale występuje u niego kolor kremowy na brzuchu i pysku. Na ramionach posiada futro. Na twarzy ma kremowy pysk z piegami i nosem, żółte oczy z czego na prawej jest opaska. Posiada rzęsy nad oczyma, duże uszy, a na głowie posiada czuprynę. W szczęce ma ostre zęby z czego kilka złotych. Druga tekstura przedstawia go w zniszczonej postaci. Posiada tylko resztkę spodni, a z nóg został sam endoszkielet. Tułów posiada więcej dziur. Jedno ucho ma zdarty kostium, a przy nim jest duża dziura w kostiumie. W jego pysku są widoczne zęby endoszkieletu. Zachowanie Foxy może atakować na jeden i nietypowy sposób. Po prostu stara się dojść do biura i zabić Mike'a Schmidt'a, ale ten może się przed nim obronić, jak zdecyduje gracz, a wręcz powinien w celu ukończenia gry. Zanim tam jednak dojdzie będzie musiał spełnić parę kryterii.... Przede wszystkim Fox'iego spotyka w ruchu od nocy 2. Możemy go zobaczyć w Pirate cove tylko w stanie włączonym od 2 fazy. Foxy jako jedyny z "oryginalnej czwórki" działa w inny sposób. Po ożywieniu nie wychodzi do lokacji tylko przechodzi z fazy na fazę w swoim pirate cove. W fazie pierwszej zatoczka jest całkowicie zamknięta, a Foxy ukryty. W drugiej fazie Foxy wychyla się zza kurtyny i patrzy na nas. W fazie trzeciej jest oddalony od swojej zatoczki i szykuje się do biegu. W fazie czwartej stoi w korytarzu, pod postacią jednej klatki biegu z oryginalnej gry. Gdy wejdzie do biura to ostrzeże nas specyficznym dźwiękiem, jak reszta animatroników. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na założenie głowy/maski Freddy'ego z poprzedniej Pizzerii, jak określił to Phone Guy, będzie mógł doczekać się wyjścia Fox'iego z siedziby Mike'a i uratować mu "życie" (przypomina się, że nie może ona być noszona zbyt długo z racji na swoją toksyczność). Ponawia on próby zaliczenia GAME OVER aż do 6AM i końca nocy. Jeżeli jednak gracz założy za późno maskę lub tego nie zrobi to wykona jumpscare i zabije nas. Ciekawostki * The Return to Freddy's jest pierwszą grą w której da się ochronić przed Foxy'm maską. * Gdy Foxy jest w biurze to wystaje za drzwi, choć są zamknięte. * To właśnie Foxy przyczynił się do zniszczenia drzwi, chociaż atakuje tylko od lewej strony, a prawe drzwi mimo to są podniszczone. * Atakuje, jako czwarty. *Na trybie 7/20 Foxy gdy jest w fazie 1, po zdjęciu kamer może być od razu w biurze. 'The Return to Freddy's 2' Foxy pojawia się tylko w minigrze ,,SAVE THEM" w Części/Usługi, ale w pokoju z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, nie [[The Return to Freddy's 2|'The Return to Freddy's 2']]. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Mężczyźni